The present invention is related to a cleaning brush, and more particularly to a cleaning brush for cleaning human skin. The cleaning brush has water-maintaining effect and is designed with various patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,386 of this applicant discloses a cleaning brush structure which includes a main body made of resilient mesh tube having a neck section. The upper side of the neck section is formed with a first expanding section, while the lower side of the neck section is formed with a second expanding section. Such structure is like two overlapping spherical bodies and can be easily held when used. However, when holding the first expanding section to rub a user""s body with the second expanding section, the second expanding section will uncertainly deflect around about the neck section. Furthermore, such structure is too compact and the expanding sections are too regularly shaped so that it is hard to snugly attach the structure to the skin and the user may feel uncomfortable when using the cleaning brush. Such structure is unable to maintain water. After a period of use, it is necessary to again dip the bathing ball into water. Moreover, when a bathing cream is also used to clean the skin, such structure is unable to maintain water so that when rubbing the skin with the bathing ball, it is hard to create lathers.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush having simple structure and water-maintaining effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above cleaning brush which is designed with various patterns and also has massaging effect.
According to the above objects, the cleaning brush with water-maintaining effect of the present invention includes: a resilient main body having a neck section, a first expanding section formed on upper side of the neck section and a second expanding section formed on lower side of the neck section; and a fitting member made of water-absorbent material and having an opening. The fitting member is fitted around the first expanding section to tightly enclose a predetermined portion of the first expanding section. The water-absorbent fitting member is able to maintain the water contained in the first expanding section and the fitting member.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: